


Someday, With You

by Jaela



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd years Lev and Yuuki, Cats!, Domestic Fluff, Kenma and Yaku are roommates, M/M, on a first-name basis!!, you can decide for yourself what the nature of their relationship is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaela/pseuds/Jaela
Summary: Lev cat-sits. He doesn't need help! But he gets some anyway.





	Someday, With You

**Author's Note:**

> Shiptember, Day 1! I'm using this month to get some stuff I've written for fandom events and competitions posted on AO3, finally. I've got all this stuff lying around somewhere out there on the internet that needs to be posted here, so this month I'm gonna kick my own butt and make some progress doing that.
> 
> LevYuuki gets to go first, because they desperately need more content! Please consider this sweet little ship; I am so alone. Please. I'm so alone.
> 
> Originally written for SASO2017's Bonus Round 5, for this prompt over here!: http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=14982632#cmt14982632
> 
> Enjoy!

Lev was doing fine. He was doing just fine, you see, so there is no reason—none at all—for Yaku to be coming back to check on him for the third time.

It had been Kenma’s idea to leave Mocha and Mugi, two extremely fluffy ragdoll cats, in Lev’s care while he and Yaku went off to some sort of game-related event which would keep them out past 2 in the morning, and which Lev didn’t understand at all.

The first time Yaku had returned, it was to make sure Lev knew not to feed them too many treats and spoil their dinner (and Lev _did_ remember what to feed them for dinner, didn’t he?). The second time it was ostensibly to retrieve his forgotten scarf, but Lev strongly suspected that was just an excuse to check on him again.  
And this time, when the knock at the door came again, he probably—

Lev opened the door—

This time, it isn’t Yaku.

“Why are you here?”

Shibayama smiles up at him sheepishly, ruffles his own hair. “Please don’t look that upset to see me. I’ll get depressed, you know?”

Lev does not stop pouting. “Yaku-san sent you to spy on me.”

“Not at all! Yaku-san just said you might be busy with the cats so maybe I should bring over some food to save you the trouble of figuring out dinner and—“ He grimaces, realization dawning on him. “And actually, on second thought... that totally does sound like he sent me to spy on you, doesn’t it.”

Lev’s shoulders droop, and Shibayama marvels at how tall he still looks, even like that. “I have everything under control, Yuuki. You can go.”

“Wait!” He wedges his sneaker in between the door and frame before Lev can shut him out. “I don’t doubt you’re doing fine, but um…” He holds up a bag. “I brought the food all this way, so maybe… maybe we could just. You know, hang out?”

Lev looks at the bag, which has some serious heft to it and is giving off a really delicious scent. And at Yuuki’s cheeks, tinged pink (from the cold, surely).

Mocha mewls at Lev’s heels, and he steps aside to let Shibayama in.

Lev lies on his belly on the floor and rolls a ball back and forth for Mugi to bat at, while Shibayama takes to the kitchen and tries to get curry on plates while dodging Mocha as she weaves between his legs.

The cats get their dinner too, which Shibayama takes a picture of and sends it off to Kenma and Yaku to ease their minds.

“Seems nice,” Shibayama says later when he and Lev are resting on the couch watching a variety show, each with a warm fuzzy ball of contentment on their laps.

“What does?” Lev asks.

“Living like this… do you think Yaku-san and Kenma spend every day like this?”

Lev isn’t sure what Shibayama is talking about, until he looks at his face and suddenly he does—sharing the burden of household chores, moving easily in the same space without unnecessary conflict, resting in each other’s company.

“Do you think…” Shibayama averts his gaze to stare straight ahead at the TV, clears his thoat. “Next year, when we both graduate—“

“You want to live together?” Lev blinks, just as surprised that he said the words as he is that Shibayama led him to them.

“Well, yeah.” Shibayama laughs. “Man, I get really uneasy when you finish my sentences like that.”

“You don’t look uneasy, though?” Not with the way he’s grinning. “Yuuki, you finish my sentences too.”

“I guess I do, sometimes.” Shibayama watches Lev’s long fingers pet down the line of the now-dozing Mugi’s back.

“If we live together, I’ll look happy to see you every day.”

Shibayama stares at him in wide-eyed surprise.

“Yuuki will get depressed otherwise, right?”

“…Yeah.” Shibayama laughs and nudges his shoulder against Lev’s arm. “Yeah, I’ll be happy to see you every day, too.”


End file.
